This invention relates generally to electrical generating systems and more particularly to such systems with the added capabilities of heating and air conditioning.
Mobile living quarters such as campers, trailers and boats, as well as stationary buildings at remote locations have been limited in comfort and utility because of a lack of electric power generating capability. Although conventional internal combustion engine powered generators might be employed, these are noisy and the exhaust is high in pollutants. Thus there is a need for a quiet electric generating system which will minimize air pollutants.
Space conditioning, i.e. heating and cooling, is also desirable for such living quarters.